


come slow and overload

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Smut, Summer, gardener!phil, richboy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: The first time he'd seen Phil, tending to the roses in the formal garden, his breath had caught in his throat and he'd stared for a little too long andwanted.





	come slow and overload

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @phandomficfests Summer AU flash fest
> 
> Title from I like dirt by Red Hot Chilli Peppers - I could have used literally any line from that song I don't know why I chose this one
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://jestbee.tumblr.com)

A bead of sweat drips off the end of the hair at the nape of Dan's neck and rolls down between his shoulder blades. His shirt is stuck to him at the base of his spine where he's jammed up against a rickety table with a row of germination trays spread out on it. 

He's mildly concerned that the compost might dirty his white Alexander McQueen shirt, but it might be a bit too late to worry about that now and besides, why would he be thinking of his shirt when there is a very hot very shirtless man pressed up against the full length of him. 

The air is thick, earthy and hot where the sun is beating down on the glass making up all of the walls. They could be relatively exposed in here if it wasn't for the dense blanket of green shielding them, and the fact that the greenhouse is located on the far side of the grounds. No one should have any reasons to come out here at this time. 

Dan moans as a hot, wet mouth travels the length of his neck. There is dirt under Phil's fingernails as he picks at the buttons of Dan's shirt but he doesn't care. 

The first time he'd seen Phil, tending to the roses in the formal garden, his breath had caught in his throat and he'd stared for a little too long and _wanted_. He'd been shirtless then, too, bathed in harsh sunlight, his hair glossy and swept back off his face. There were holes in the knees of his jeans and for some reason the fact that he definitely hadn't bought them that way, that they were worn there through hours of hard labour down on his knees in the flower beds, made Dan want to get on his knees too. Only, for a completely different reason. 

"Fuck," Dan says, the word coming quick and ragged already. 

Phil just hums low in his ear and Dan thinks that sounds delicious. 

They don't really talk much during these moments. After that day with the roses there had been a brief flirtation, of course, but Dan had made quick work of getting what he wanted like he always did. No use standing on ceremony, he was only back at the house for a few months over the summer before he had to return to university. 

He hadn't expected to find anything quite as diverting back in his old home town, but Phil would do quite nicely. 

Dan pushes at the warm skin of Phil's chest. He's slightly tan from being in the sun all the time, all lean muscle that shifts as he moves in a delicious way that makes Dan want to put his mouth all over it. 

He sometimes wonders what Mother would think if she knew Dan was doing this, fucking their gardener on a fairly regular basis just for something to do. She might be scandalised, certainly she'd scold him and lecture him on the propriety of it all, but he was allowed to have his fun. 

Phil goes easily, stepping back, bowing to this request the same way he does when Dan asks him to trim the hedges so he can lay in his garden chair, sipping on a cocktail, and watch him work.

Dan smirks at the surprised look in Phil's eyes as he drops to his knees. He never gets tired of how Phil seems constantly perplexed about this whole thing. As if it wasn't Dan getting the most out of this situation. 

Dan makes quick work of Phil's belt. His jeans drop to the floor quickly, soft, worn denim pooling around his ankles and Dan skins his hands up firm muscular thighs dusted with hair lighter than that on Phil's head, to the hem of his tight boxer briefs. 

He leans in, breathing in more of that earthy, woodsy scent that seems to cling to Phil at all times. He smells like dirt and cut grass and Dan wonders if when the lawns are cut back at university he'll find himself with a spontaneous erection from the sense memory alone. 

Phil gasps as Dan pulls on the elastic waistband, tugging his underwear down to expose his bobbing erection, flushed and curved up toward the taut plane of his stomach. Dan licks his lips. 

The floor of the greenhouse is covered with scattered leaves from any number of the things Phil has grown. They dance around in the warm breeze coming in where they haven't shut the door the whole way in their haste. 

Dan licks a stripe up from just above Phil's balls to the tip of his cock. The thick vein throbs under his tongue and there is a burst of salty flavour as he suckles on a bead precome. He opens his mouth, wraps his lips around the head and lays his tongue flat against the underside, applying pressure.

Phil moans, his hips jerking a little in to Dan's mouth, forcing his cock deeper, and Dan gives a short gasp of surprise before lapping at him eagerly, swirling his tongue in his mouth to reach all the part of Phil's cock. 

It's fucking wonderful. Phil is generously endowed, something he'd been very pleased to find, and Dan had spent approximately two days wondering what it would be like to spread his legs and let Phil take him, possibly somewhere illicit, before he'd let him do just that. 

Dan had found Phil in the shed where they kept the ride-on lawnmower and draped himself over the seat of it while Phil pounded in to him, just as big and glorious as he'd imagined it would be. Dan wonders if Phil still thinks about it every time he cuts the grass. He hopes so.

It's a pity he doesn't have time for that now. He'd be happy to dirty his expensive shirt by hopping up on the greenhouse table while Phil worked him open, but mother has guests over for afternoon tea on the back lawn and Dan had only slipped away for a moment. The company was a dreadful bore and he needed a bit of a distraction. 

Spotting Phil around the side of the house with a hose in his hand watering a flower bed had been just the thing. He'd caught his eye discreetly as he walked past and Phil had caught up to him near the fountain and led him to the bottom of the lawn by the small wooded area, to the greenhouse, and pushed him inside with eager hands. Dirt covered hands, calloused from work. Fuck. Dan wants them on him. 

As if reading his mind, Phil threads one of those lovely hands into Dan's hair and tugs. It sends a sharp prickle of pain across his scalp that has Dan moaning around his dick. Dan lets his jaw go slack and Phil thrusts his hips a little bit, hitting the back of Dan's throat. 

"Fuck, Dan, your mouth." 

From what little Dan knows of Phil, he's usually very polite. Sensible and put together and diligent in his duties, but when Dan has him like this, head tossed back and his eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of Dan's tongue, he loses all sense of propriety. Dan loves that he can bring Phil down to his level, or perhaps that he's lowering himself to Phil's, either way it's heady and intoxicating and Dan is almost sad that it has to end in a few months. 

Dan reaches up to run his thumb over the coarse hair on Phil's balls and Phil whines. Dan cups the weight of them in his palm and massages gently as he bobs his head a little faster. He loves this, taking someone apart, finding what they like and using it to drive them completely wild. Phil is easier than most, but whether that's because his desires are just simpler, or because Dan enjoys it so much, he doesn't know. Either way, he's found a couple of Phil's turn ons already, and enjoys exploiting them. 

He slips his fingers backwards and Phil parts his legs a little, sliding his feet on the crunchy leaves scattered over the floor, so that Dan can push two fingertips to the patch of skin behind his balls and _press_. 

Phil lets out a loud groan and tightens his grip in Dan's hair. His hips stutter and Dan hollows his cheeks, speeding up the rhythm as he moves his mouth over Phil. He's leaking copious amounts of precome now, flooding Dan's mouth with his taste and Dan can tell he's close. 

His thighs have gone rock solid under Dan's other hand, pressed there to steady himself. He can feel a quiver in the tension as Phil comes undone, his balls drawn up tight. Dan shifts back, putting all of his focus around the sensitive head of Phil's cock, flicking his tongue into the slit and across the ridge where the head joins to his shaft. 

"Uhhh," Phil says, unexpectedly, and comes. 

He rocks his hips into Dan's waiting mouth. As the moment hits Dan's parts his mouth and flattens his tongue, catching the burst of come as it lands there. There is a splash of it against his top lip too, but the majority pulses out, pooling in Dan's mouth. 

Dan waits until Phil is finished, sat back on his heels, hands in his lap, eyes cast upward. When it's over Phil looks down at him, wrecked and flushed pink and Dan maintains deliberate eye contact as he slips his tongue back into his mouth and swallows. 

Phil's eyes go wide and he's suddenly gripping at Dan's shoulders, pulling him to his feet and crushes their mouths together. 

"Oh my god," Phil says, between breaths, "shit. Do you want me to--" 

He's already got a hand on Dan's belt and Dan smiles against Phil's lips and shakes his head. 

"No," he says, "I'm okay. 

He's not okay. He's rock hard and aching and he wants nothing more than to let Phil have his way, but there's something good in the waiting too. 

"Later," Dan says at Phil's confused frown, "I'll find you later? I have to go deal with my mother's inane friends now but later… I imagine I'll deserve a good hard something for putting up with it all." 

Phil just steps back, reaches down for his jeans and putting them back to rights. 

"Alright," he says. 

"Well, thanks for that," Dan laughs. "It was quite the distraction. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." 

"Um, anytime" Phil laughs as he does up the button on his jeans. His face is still a little pink, and he looks slightly shell shocked, as if he doesn't quite know what just happened. 

Dan likes that, that he can still surprise someone, rather than his usual brand of inevitably disappointing everyone.

Dan affects an air of nonchalance, ignoring the pressing erection in his pants, and moves to leave the greenhouse. 

"See you later, Phil," Dan says, his voice dark like a promise. 

"You will," Phil says, and Dan gets a shiver down his spine. 

Tea should be much more manageable now with that to look forward to.


End file.
